


【锤基贺岁甜饼】读你

by BrendaPhobia



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: House.M.D. AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrendaPhobia/pseuds/BrendaPhobia
Summary: 魔幻现实主义的罗曼史





	【锤基贺岁甜饼】读你

**Author's Note:**

> 旁观的海拉表示，她又相信命运了。

House.M.D. AU 药剂师锤/诊断科主任基  
 I  我是索尔，一个三本医科大学本科生。我从小就怀疑自己是天选之子，现在我更加深信不疑。  
  谁能想象，我，一个从野鸡大学肄业的学渣，居然能拿到全国最棒的医院的offer？  
  事情是这样的，那天我去应聘这个医院的保安。当我走在回家的路上时，就确信这个工作不属于我。不只是因为我只顾盯着面试官流口水，忘记回答他的提问。还因为宠爱我的老天爷一定不舍得让我做这么low的工作。  
  不出我所料，第二天医院就通知我，我被刷了，我没能应聘上保安。  
  依然不出我所料，第三天又有人通知我，医院的药剂师瞎了，他们要聘我为新的药剂师。  
  我一点也不奇怪药剂师为什么会瞎，毕竟真正的命运宠儿所向无敌。但我还是为可怜的前药剂师祈祷：那位叫做史传奇的男人，虽然你被老天爷戳瞎了双眼，但是你得到了命运之子的祝福，阿门。  
  啊，我真善良。  
  对了，忘记讲了，这个医院是我爸开的。  
Ⅱ  
  今天是我第一天上班，我真兴奋。医院的墙好白，医生的大褂好白，护士姐姐的大腿好白。  
  我来到药房，那排布整齐的医药柜从这一刻起成为了我的天下。总有一天我要揽着我的爱人说：“这就是为夫为你打下的江山”。  
  负责人事交接的小姐姐郑重的递给我一个本子。天哪本子好沉，比我爸送给我的喵喵锤还沉。我永远忘不了我爸递给我喵喵锤的那一幕——  
  “儿啊，当你用这把锤子敲碎一万个病人的头骨，你就是一个成熟的男人了。”  
  爸爸说话时的表情那么郑重，和给我本子的小姐姐一模一样。  
  小姐姐抚摸着本子斑驳的封皮，眼含热泪的对我说：  
  “索尔，这是史传奇留下的唯一一样东西。里面凝结了他的毕生心血。甚至他离任时，仍在笔耕不辍。据说他就是在撰写这本笔记时，突发眼疾，泣血而盲的。你一定要好好珍惜，继承他的遗志，知道吗？”  
  一股使命感袭击了我。我战战兢兢的问：“这写的是什么鸭？”  
  小姐姐一脸悲戚的摇摇头：“我怎么知道呢？药剂师的秘密笔记从来都不会公开。这笔记承载了一个医院的兴衰史，是专属于药剂师的骄傲啊！”  
  我被使命感定在原地，没注意小姐姐翩然离去。  
Ⅲ  
  我坐在柜台后面，和这本比砖头还厚的笔记大眼瞪小眼。  
  终于，我鼓足了勇气翻开第一页。一张皱巴巴的纸掉了出来。我从地上拾起纸，那张纸上写满了字，字体挺好看的，就是排版丑极了。每一行都斜着，行距有的大有的小，好像写字的人是闭着眼睛写的。  
  全文如下：  
  ”可爱的后辈，见字如面。当你看见这封信时，我已经因工伤离职了。你手里的这个笔记本是我毕生的心血，希望能对你的工作有所帮助。  
  古人说，前人栽树，后人乘凉。当你在工作中遇到困难，就可以翻一翻这本笔记。前辈我伟岸的身体会像大树一样庇护可爱的你。这些笔记足以让你在这家医院的大部分工作都如鱼得水，但当你遇到困难，也不要气馁。等到你像我一样为挽救生命而牺牲自己的双眼，我会开着最好的救护车来接你；我会挽着你的手，带你看最好的眼科医生；我们一起买情侣款拐棍，戴情侣款墨镜；我们的导盲犬会生下好多漂亮的狗宝宝，在草地上打滚……  
  言尽于此，好自为之。你的前辈，史传奇。  
  P.S.如果你不是妹子，请看背面。“  
  我感动的热泪盈眶，不禁抹着眼泪奔向洗手间。这么贴心的前辈真是打着灯笼也难找啊。不用看背面了，我心领了。传奇前辈，我一定会努力的。索小锤，加油！  
  我不知道的是，身后柜台上，那张纸被带起来的风掀到了地上，露出了背面：  
  ”你会瞎的。“  
Ⅳ  
  当一个肌肉虬结，毛发旺盛的男护士拿着一张化验单来找我领药剂时，我遇到了第一个困难。  
  这是什么鬼画符！我疯辽。  
  男护士说：”你这个新来的药剂师真有水平。以前史医生不翻他那个大厚本子就不认识药名儿。“说完他去大门口抽烟了。  
  我恭恭敬敬的翻开那个神秘的本子。第一页内容如下：  
  姓名：托尼 斯达克（后面粘着一张照片）  
  职位：化验科主任  
  字体样例：（粘着一张纸，上面的字体和我手里的化验单如出一辙）  
  破译对照表：（一张详细的表格，上行各种鬼画符，下行对应药品名）  
  评价：类似幼儿园字体，破译难度低。  
  我豁然开朗，对照着拿了药给护士。  
  好险好险，药剂师果然是高危职业。  
Ⅴ  
  接下来，在传奇前辈笔记的指导下，我的眼睛经历了狂风暴雨般的洗礼。  
  眼科主任医师鹰眼，仗着自己眼神好，不会将心比心。老是用快没水的笔写处方。只能靠纸上的划痕勉强辨认。  
  前辈评价：趁热。  
  泌尿外科主任娜塔莎，写处方懒得脱手套。污渍时常遮住字体。举起来对着光才能看出来写了啥。  
  前辈评价：别摸。  
  急诊科大夫班浩克，平时字体工整清晰，但一听到救护车鸣笛就炸毛，拿笔就想插人气管。  
  前辈评价：先喂他安定。  
  就这样，我逐渐熟悉了形形色色的字体，药剂师的工作越发顺手。  
  可是好景不长——  
Ⅵ  
  正当我欣慰的欣赏人们出院的快乐背影时，一张轻若鸿毛的处方飘到了我眼前。  
  之前的顺利使我膨胀，我睥睨着拎起那张轻薄的纸。我没有注意亚瑟凝重的眼睛。  
  哦，我已经和那个男护士混熟了，他叫亚瑟。  
  那纸上的字线条优美，起伏有致；笔弧圆润，笔锋潇洒；字迹娟秀，签名霸气。  
  可是我怎么一个字也看不懂？难道这是一位外籍人才？  
  我灰溜溜的翻遍传奇前辈的笔记，终于找到了这个字体：  
  姓名：洛基（后面的照片被人疯狂的划花了）  
  职位：诊断科主任医师(划掉)魔鬼  
  字体样例：（一张沾满泪痕的处方）  
  破译对照表：（一片沾满泪痕的空白）  
  评价：（一滴暗红的血）  
  我有点害怕。  
Ⅶ  
  从此那漂亮而神秘的手写体，成为了我心头挥之不去的阴影。说起我天选之子的梦魇，洛基必须拥有姓名。  
  我心怀愧疚与恐惧，把洛基的药全都拿生理盐水，希望不要伤害太多无辜的生命。但隔壁医科大学的大四实习狗小蜘蛛告诉我，他们学校从医院太平间进的尸体最近特别多。  
  不行，生而为人的良知逼迫我行动起来。我要阻止洛基医生写处方。  
  麻醉科大姐头海拉是我发小，我俩从小玩到大，或者说她把我从小揍到大。因为海拉，我从小觉得女生凶猛强壮，男生娇嫩柔弱。为了追逐海拉的步伐，成为最强的女人，我穿最漂亮的裙子，练最霸道的肌肉。终于有一天，海拉暗恋的小哥向我表白了。  
  ”啊，索尔。你金色的长发，丰满的胸脯，明媚的微笑，绚烂的裙摆，无一不在我心上荡漾……“  
  尽管后来海拉愤怒的给我剃了光头，但我爱上了being a bitch的感觉。  
  忘记说了，我是弯的。  
Ⅷ  
  计划是这样的，我让海拉药倒洛基，然后我趁机潜入诊断科办公室，销毁所有的处方簿。  
  我简直是天才。  
  我摸进麻醉科，果然看见海拉正狞笑着举着一支麻醉针。  
  海拉长的真好看鸭，皮肤白得像医院的墙皮，头发黑得像我爸的皮鞋，眼睛绿得像我家门口的邮筒。她要是有个弟弟就好了，我第一万次许愿。  
  ”海拉姐，求你个事儿，去把诊断科洛基医生药倒了。动作要快，五分钟之后我要他不省人事！“  
  海拉怒不可遏：  
  ”小兔崽子，皮痒了不是？“  
  我意识到自己必须有所回报，毕竟不帮是本分，帮忙是情分。于是我一咬牙：  
  ”此事一成，我再也不和你抢男人！“  
  海拉到底对我的请求进行了怎样的理解，我不得而知。只是当我潜入诊断科时，看见我应聘保安时的面试官，坐在老板椅上把玩着一把手术刀，冷笑着看着我。  
  天哪他可真好看，皮肤白得像瓷器，头发黑得像夜空，眼睛绿得像沙滩里的碎玻璃。  
  他温柔的说：”傻子，海拉是我姐。“  
  那一瞬间我的脑子一定闪过了很多念头，但是我只抓住了一个：  
  ”天选之子许愿真灵！“  
①  
  我是洛基，一个名牌大学的医学博士。目前在一家莫名其妙的医院任诊断科主任。不过我已经习惯了。毕竟我的人生就是由一连串莫名其妙的悲剧构成的。  
几个月前，我被迫跟着我妈从某个美丽的一线城市回到这个鸟不拉屎的地方，接受这份毫无前程的工作。  
一开始，我以为自己能够就这样绝望而平静的了此残生。我甚至习惯了每天躲在医药柜里逃避义务门诊。然而我错了，就在我工作两个月之后，药剂师史传奇瞎了。  
史传奇是我大学本科的同学，大四时我们争夺全系唯一一个保研资格。为了名额我们无所不为，我偷偷烧掉了他的笔记，他则偷偷复印了我的笔记。一个月的紧张复习之后，我的考试成绩比他高了五十分。  
但人生的荒谬之处就在于，尽管史传奇从此一怒之下选择就业，数年之后我们仍殊途同归，在同一家医院干活。  
虽然在上学的时候我很讨厌史传奇，但是进入社会后看见同窗还是倍感亲切。因此当眼疾把他从我身边夺走时，我对命运只有满腔愤懑。  
要知道史传奇已经在这家医院工作了五年！平安喜乐的五年！凭什么我刚和他共事，他就瞎了！  
当时的我不知道，这只是我霉运的序曲。  
②  
那天，医院要招新的保安。本身院长安排史传奇面试，但他瞎了。所以我被拉去顶班。来应聘的人怕不是个智障，只会盯着我傻笑。  
我知道因为最近因为心情不好，我一脸菜色。但是这样明目张胆的嘲笑我忍不了。我直接把那人的简历塞进了碎纸机。  
之后院长又让我面试药剂师，我拒绝了。我宝贵的时间与精力不能浪费在面试傻子上。  
于是上帝让我把宝贵的时间与精力浪费在对付傻子上。  
③  
我接了一个病人，他嘴唇脱皮，龟裂，舌头疑似长疱疹。我看着像梅毒，让护士去拿药，打算让病人输几天液。几天之后，我才发现，那个药剂师给我的全是生理盐水！  
我正想去看看新来的药剂师是何方神圣，海拉突然打电话告诉我药剂师对我欲行不轨。  
海拉是我姐，我们不熟，但是一见如故。她举起麻醉针的邪恶微笑让我倍感亲切。小时候爸妈离婚，她跟爸爸留在这里，我跟妈妈远走高飞。我们二十年没见，直到几个月前妈妈决定再婚，她的黄昏恋对象在这个城市，所以我们搬回来，我才和海拉重逢。  
总之，看见那个色胆包天的采花未遂贼时，我明白了什么叫现世报。  
④  
“哈哈哈，所以药剂师就是那个蠢金毛？妙啊，缘分啊！”托尼一边喝药剂师送来的葡萄糖溶液，一边乐不可支的拍桌子。  
化验室的托尼斯达克，是一个工作只为找乐子的花花公子。我们相识于药剂室的柜子里。我躲义务门诊，他躲前男友。  
“那个注射生理盐水的病号后来怎么样了？”托尼开始用我的处方簿折飞机。  
“他啊，出院了。他没染上梅毒，只是脱水了。生理盐水倒是对症下药。”我郁闷极了。如果真的出了医疗事故，我就能趁机让那个药剂师走人了。  
那个叫索尔的药剂师真是小肚鸡肠。虽然是我害的他没当成保安，但是药剂师怎么说也比保安挣得多。就算他不觉得因祸得福，用生理盐水报复我一下总该满足了吧？可今天他竟然要人身攻击了！什么人啊！  
“是可忍孰不可忍！这梁子算结下了！”我怒火中烧。  
这时托尼的手机突然响了。有一条新的短信。我瞥了一眼屏幕，是史蒂夫。  
史蒂夫是整形外科的台柱子，一手肉毒素打的出神入化，在本市贵妇圈赫赫有名。托尼就是在陪他妈打针时，和史蒂夫看对眼的。碍于医院不许同事谈恋爱的规定，一向高调的花花公子托尼，学会了夹起尾巴做人。  
我突然有了灵感。  
⑤  
尊敬的院长先生：  
您好，我是诊断科主任洛基。这封信代表着我对本医院神圣规章的敬畏，我要向您承认一个甜蜜的错误。  
我和药剂师索尔，在辛勤工作的过程中产生了超越同事的感情。这严重的影响了我们的职业素质，也破坏了医院铁一般的纪律。尽管我很希望我们能够继续为医院发光发热，但是这份感情我无法割舍。所以我在此请求，希望院长先生在妥善权衡我们的重要性之后，开除一人。  
相信您一定能做出最合理的抉择。  
此致，  
敬礼。  
诊断科主任 洛基  
尾声  
我是海拉，我正在参加我妈二婚的婚礼。我可能在做梦。  
我供职的医院的院长竟然要和我妈结婚？这新婚的老两口还包办了我发小和我弟？  
索尔的傻笑看起来挺梦幻，但洛基惊悚的表情很真实。  
这是一场魔幻现实主义的梦。

**Author's Note:**

> 2018再见，2019要甜。


End file.
